Home truths
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Bella learns that Edward is a sick masochistic lion and she is a stupid lamb. But then she learns Edward was dazzling her so she really was his own personal brand of heroine. Jasper comes clean and Alice wants to be her stepmother. This is set during new moon and the story is AU J/B Charlie.swan/Alice R/E E/C E/V
1. Prologue

Prologue

BPOV

"Show me the love" Alice gushed as she focused the camera on me and Edward.

"Alice, please don't take any pictures" I whimpered

"Awww, you big baby, come on it's present time" Alice giggled

I picked up the biggest one first and shook it a little "It's empty" I laughed

That's when Emmett cut in "Actually it's a new stereo installed in that horrible thing that you call a truck"

"Hey, don't hate the truck" I smirked and Emmett gave a booming laugh

Alice flitted and got a smaller wrapped box for me "This one is from me and Jasper"

I slipped my finger under the cellotape and pushed upwards. Somehow I managed to get a paper cut as my finger slid up the edge of the wrapping paper. Then as I caught Edward's eye. They darkened as he slammed into me and he took a bite of my wrist.

It all happened so quickly and I screamed as Jasper and Alice wrestled him off me

I was sure I was in hell and the burning started to make me scream in agony.

JPOV

Edward was a fuckin' dickhead. He had dazzled Bella into loving him and she was my mate

My beast wanted to break out of it's cage and the major, the fuckin' God of war wanted rip him apart and set him alight.

"Emmett!" I growled "Get that sick fucker out of my sight!"

Rosalie and Emmett dragged him outside and I had to do the unspeakable task along with Alice who was dry-sobbing.

We bit into the main points of her body and got enough venom into Bella to speed up her change.

Then I held her down as she began screeching in agony. Three days of burning for my bella and I sent Alice after Edward. The fuckin' coward had fled.

"Jasssper!" Bella screeched "Let me-let me die" Her body curved and jolted upward

"No" I held her as she changed "I love you" I watched as she screamed and jerked off the bed and for three days solid I pushed as much lethargy and calm as I could into her body.

My isabella, my mate would be an amazing newborn.


	2. Chapter 1 ol red eyes

Chapter 1: ol' red eyes

Disclaimer

Don't own twilight just love writing about it

JPOV

"Jasper" Carlisle and Esme hugged me as I dry-sobbed for Bella being in so much pain

This was the third day she had spent screeching in agony as her body changed from a human to a newborn vampire. Her irises were turning red, her hair had lengthened and contained some auburn streaks. Her body was incredibly stunning and as her heart slowed to a stop, Alice smiled as she whispered to me "Look at her Jasper, she looks amazing, she is going to be astounding." I smiled at Alice "This wasn't supposed to happen this way, not this soon, we have had to hold off Charlie. Her father is going to notice she is no longer human"

I snarled "That fucker had better keep away from her and me while I am teaching her to hunt" Alice skipped away to the counter with the vase of flowers "He will, the wolves have agreed to renew the treaty with Carlisle and as we speak they are running perimeters around the property, jacob isn't too happy though"

"He'll come around" said Carlisle "How far away from waking is she?"

I crunched my fingers in tension "Another 5 minutes"

I smoothed her hair and kissed her hand as she whimpered.

Her eyelids fluttered open "Isabella, darlin, sit up for me now, come on"

She growled and snarled as she flitted back to the wall

She tentively approached me then smiled as she put her hand in mine. My mate, my Isabella

"I know this is disorientating, bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked

Her voice sounded clear as a bell as she put her hand to her throat. "I'm thirsty"

"You need to hunt" She followed me out the window and ran with the wind

I took her to where the elk ran in packs but a human scent too far off the trail caught her in the breeze as she ran off.

"Bella, darlin, no!" She was about to drain the human when she stopped mid-hunt and held her breath "I have to get out of here" I raised my eyebrow in shock "Can you leave?"

She jumped off the rock and flitted back to the scent of a mountain lion

As I caught up to her she was waiting to pounce on a big cat and pounce she did.

Her beautiful dress was ripped and covered in blood

"Let's go hunt some stinking elk then, come on!" she giggled as she ran off

A/N Whaddya think?


	3. Chapter 2 jasper's revenge

Jasper's revenge

EPOV

I had to get away from the house and Jasper. He would have taken a walk up my asshole whilst ripping my head from my body. He was the god of war. I knew that bella was his mate. I had to have her blood. But I had to leave now, my future was with the volturi.

As I contemplated my future, those stinking wolves were sneaking up behind me.

I could hear their thoughts as they growled and snarled. Aahh, that was Jacob.

"I am going to rip your fuckin' head off." he growIed. I faced him smirking "Just try it, you stinker"

"Why did you kill bella? She loved you, she would have done or been anything you needed her to be. But the funny thing is you were never her mate. I always knew that Jasper was the one for her. She is a vampire now edward, I am not happy but she is far better off with Jasper. Hmm I am so looking forward to him setting you on fire that's after he's ripped you limb from limb."

Then I saw a blur of Jasper and Bella.

The pack had phased and they were circling me as Jasper had jumped on top of my shoulders and the last thing I remember is watching bella's face as she smiled when jasper lit up my headless body then my head.

"Oh Fuck" was the last thought in my head

BPOV

I dry-sobbed for the tragedy that was edward but I knew my future was with jasper.

"Jasper" He caressed my cheek and kissed me then put his arms around me.

"Yes, darlin" he said lovingly "We are free of him and we can go home now"

"I want to see Charlie" I hugged Jacob and he was crying for me

"I think that can be arranged but bella, the red eyes have to be gone, jasper, would contact lenses work?" jacob handed me to my soul mate as he asked.

"They would but the venom in bella's eyes would dissolve them within two hours, she'd have to take a bathroom break to replace them."

"Right, you two get back to the cullen's"

Jacob's POV

As I approached Chief Swan's house, I was nervous, incredibly nervous


	4. Chapter 3 Charlie's shocking day

Chapter 3 Charlie swan's shocking day

Charlie's POV

I knew that the cullen's had invited my little girl to stay with them for the weekend.

Apparently Alice had gone all out on a big birthday party. I grimaced as I thought of bella with that asshole for three days. He was so protective, so possessive of her. The cullens were good people adopting him like that but the quiet one, jasper, he was a good person.

"Charlie, hey buddy" Jacob seemed friendly. My spidey sense went off the chart

"Bella was wondering if you could join her up at the cullen's for the evening."

"What, why? I mean I thought she didn't want me crowding her"

"Charlie!" Jacob shouted at me

Jacobs POV

This was gonna be tough

"Charlie!" I sighed "Edward broke up with bella in front of the whole cullen family."

"What?" I yelped "Is she ok?"

"Yep, she stood up to him and kicked his ass. Edward is licking his wounds in Alaska"

"I think she's grown out of her shyness and Charlie you would have been so proud of her"

Charlie POV

Wow, my daughter the asskicker! Jacob is right I am proud

"Jacob, can I follow you up in the car?" He patted my shoulder and smiled

"Sure thing, chief" Jacob ran into the house to get a coffee.

I got out of my dirty jeans and put my trousers and shirt on

"Com' on jake son, get on your bike" I smiled

We hightailed it to the cullen mansion and as I got out of the car. Carlisle opened the door for me. "Charlie" he nodded politely

"Where's bella?" Carlisle invited me and Jacob in

"Dad" My beautiful daughter had changed in three days. She was pale and her eyes looked darker, in fact she looked like the cullens did, pale and mysterious. But she looked like a beautiful ghost.

"Honey" I gasped out "Are you ok bells?"

"Healthy as a horse dad" I stuttered over the next question

"I'm sorry to hear about Edward" bella smirked at that comment

"Why, I'm not, you were right dad. He wasn't the one for me. Maybe now I can get my head sorted"

"Can I have a hug?" I asked needing to feel my little girl in my arms.

Bella flew into my arms in a flat second

Her skin was cold as ice and in the sunlight reflecting through the windows she sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

It didn't matter to me. For whatever reason my little girl was ok and looked more alive than ever.

A/N As we know in the canon, bella is a shield. I thought that I ought to describe her super-self control over her thirst as a newborn vampire. Maybe Jasper helps her realise her potential but in later chapters the volturi are after Bella because of her exceptional gift.

Review and tell me what you think


End file.
